Why I Fell in Love With You
by XellossLina
Summary: Continuation from 'What Do You Think of Me' with an alternate take of Chapter 92. Jae-ha and Yona finally discuss their new relationship and where they stand, also discovering a few more things about each other in the process as Jae-ha worries that Yona regrets their night of passion in Sensui. Lemon warning because I just cannot resist. Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series


Author's Notes: I recently got the idea to do this AU after re-reading the manga again, this time I'm doing Chapter 92, so this is more a direct sequel to the first one shot _'What Do You Think of Me?'_ in retrospect. That's the good thing about jumping around with these one shots, I can always go back when I see a chapter that has potential for an AU, as always I'll keep the Alternate Chapters Series on Archive of Our Own up to date with the order the one shots go in, so if nothing else you can always refer to that on there. I also started a collection of short chapters (Titled Crimson Emerald Rays) for mini scenes that are much too small to be their own one shots, which I will be taking suggestions ^^

This also allowed me to show the scene I had mentioned of in _'Why Don't You..?'_ where Jae-ha's pocket mirror is broken and Yoon is treating his wounds. Warning for lemons ahead as I cannot help but indulge myself in some Yona/Jae-ha now and again XD

* * *

"You beasts are so damn troublesome. Hey Kija don't you dare go anywhere you're next for me to patch up!" Yoon was complaining while bandaging Jae-ha's wounds. They had been successful in Sensui stopping the black market with the Nadai, but each one had their share of injuries, especially the White and Green Dragons when they tried to stop Hak from murdering King Soo-won once he saw them…

"Really Yoon I'm fine see?" Kija tried to shrug it off, balancing several things on his dragon arm. "Jae-ha was the one bleeding really badly."

"No kidding, how the hell did you get so much glass stuck in your chest?" Yoon growled, turning to the Ryokuryuu. "They looked like shards of a-"

"It's nothing Yoon, just some things split open when Hak tried to let me know to butt out." Jae-ha tried to joke about the whole situation, but still cringed in pain when Yoon tightened the bandages around his fresh wounds. The cuts went deep because the boy genius had to remove the broken shards of his pocket mirror, which shattered and lodged right into his flesh when one of Hak's punches hit him square in the chest.

Kija frowned. "Leave it to you to keep something so vain on your person, that sort of thing should have been in your pack not where you keep your weapons!" The Hakuryuu scolded him, having figured out it was a small mirror because he had seen the Green Dragon using it before.

"My beauty is a well-guarded secret Kija, keeping maintenance on such things requires a reflective surface on hand to keep track of it." Jae-ha made a dramatic pose while putting his robe back on. "The ladies would surely be disappointed if I let myself go."

 ** _KLUNK_**. Everyone's heads popped up as Yona had dropped something, she was cleaning up after lunch while obviously listening in on their conversation.

"Yona… Are you ok?" Shin-ah spoke up, he was in the middle of helping her while Yoon was tending to his brother's injuries. "Your face is… A little red."

" _H-huh?!_ I-I'm fine Shin-ah!" Yona stammered, waving her hand rapidly. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I let that bother me so badly?! Jae-ha ALWAYS talks like that! But I…. I can't help that ever since…'_ her mind was wandering to just a few days ago, when the Green Dragon confessed his feelings to her and she was able to confess hers in return, along with being able to consummate their love… But they hadn't really had the time to talk about what transpired between them since, as Yona did _NOT_ want to let the rest of their group know what happened, in fear of Hak's possible violent reaction. Her eyes fluttered to the Ryokuryuu who merely gave her a warm smile that sent her heart fluttering. _'Yona if you're going to keep this a secret you have to do better! But how long will I have to wait until we can be alone to…'_ her mind started going in dangerous directions now, recalling the warmth of Jae-ha's hands on her and his lips against hers… She immediately shook her head rapidly.

Jae-ha twisted his mouth as he watched Yona's flushed expression and nervous movements. _'Hmmm, I'm really starting to wonder if she regrets what happened that night now that she's had time to think about it… I need to find a way to get her alone so we can talk about this, obviously she's far too embarrassed to come clean to all of these guys.'_ He cupped his jaw while deep in thought. ' _She was clinging onto me so hard when Soo-won arrived and just now she almost looked… Jealous? What from my silly little comment about-'_ he then inwardly chuckled. _'Well she is only sixteen, still young and learning about love after all she's been clueless to Hak's affection. But if she regrets it, it's alright if she thinks it was a mistake, we did kind of act in the heat of the moment… At least I'll have one lovely memory to never forget nor the regret that I never told her, I honestly have no idea how Hak has lasted so damn long NOT telling her with those looks he gives her. I just hope it doesn't make things awkward between us.'_

"You're probably exhausted Yona, look just leave those I'll finish." Yoon suggested, currently applying something to Kija's face for his wound.

"Zeno will take over for the missy." Zeno suddenly appeared by her side.

"That's oddly productive of you." Yoon muttered.

Yona just smiled. "I'll just go for a stroll and get some more firewood…. Also I think I need a bath." She made a slight disgusted face as she took a whiff of her dress.

"Don't go too far princess!" Kija cried.

"There's a pond nearby I did the laundry in, so you'll still be within sight of the camp." Yoon suggested. "Your back wound should be healed enough by now, but if it starts bothering you come get me and I'll put a new bandage on it."

"Just yell if any wild animals come out so one of us can come get you right away Yona dear." Jae-ha added, winking at her.

 _'Why does EVERYTHING he says and every smile he gives me make my heart skip a beat?'_ Yona felt her cheeks redden again when she caught a look at the Green Dragon. "I-I'll be fine!" she stammered, quickly rushing off.

"She probably just wants some time to herself after running into the guy that murdered her father…." Yoon lowered his head a bit. "Can't really blame her. Especially after the way Lightning Beast reacted… Luckily he's resting now after the medicine I gave him for his arm."

Jae-ha sighed and stood up, figuring that this was his best chance to catch a moment alone with the princess. "Yoon, I'm going to do a quick survey of the area of Sensui, just in case there are any remnants of Hiyou's forces."

"Good idea, Shin-ah can see Yona if she calls out for one of us." Yoon nodded. "Just don't press it ok? You don't need to open that wound and start bleeding all over."

"Yes mother." Jae-ha chuckled, kicking off into the air with a single leap before the boy genius could protest. Since he knew Yona was off to take a bath first he thought he might as well do a quick reconnaissance of Sensui and then double back to speak to the princess alone. While he was moving around between the rooftops and trees his mind was wandering. _'Why does everything have to be so complicated now? She can barely look at me without blushing or getting nervous… Maybe she's ashamed of what we did? That or just plain regrets it, or maybe she changed her mind about her feelings for Hak…'_ he mulled over his thoughts. _'Maybe I need to back off a bit for her, so I don't confuse or fluster the poor dear more… Even though that slight jealous look she had back there made her look so adorable that I wanted to…'_ he chuckled as he shook his head. _'Yeah better get a hold of myself or else I really will do something stupid that they'll figure it out, and then I'll be the one on the receiving end of Hak's rage.'_

After a quick round around town, seeing that Lily was clearly at work helping the townspeople and nothing suspicious going on, he headed back towards their camp area but taking a different path to lead up to where Yona was still in the pond just sitting there seemingly lost in thought herself. Her clothes were neatly folded on a nearby rock.

"Enjoying the water, Yona dear?" Jae-ha asked as he landed. "Don't stay there too long, the others will worry after a while." He teased.

" _Eh?! Jae-ha!"_ Yona gasped, turning around and seeing the Green Dragon bending down before her. Her hands instinctively moved to cover her breasts as her cheeks reddened. "Y-you scared me… What are you…?"

"I was just in the middle of scouting really quick, but I thought I'd come back and check up on you." The Ryokuryuu chuckled. _'Cute. Goddammit I want to kiss her so badly right now…'_ he mentally smacked himself though as he knew he had to behave for the moment. "That is unless you mind, even though I've already seen most of your lovely body." He purred slightly.

Yona felt her blush deepen as he brought that up. "N-no it's ok… I-I was about to get out." Her eyes strayed to the side for a moment, then met back up with his. _'What should I do…? I've been longing to be alone with him but now that we are… Do I kiss him? Does he kiss me? I don't know what to do!'_ her mind was waging war as she didn't move just yet, just slowly reached for her towel she placed near the water's edge.

Noticing her hesitation, Jae-ha just smiled warmly at her. "I can turn around if you prefer." Always the gentleman first, even though the sight of her was already making his trousers feel far too tight. "Unless you'd like me to help dry you off?"

"I-I can handle it!" Yona cried, holding the towel over her form as she stepped out of the water. "I-I'm sorry I'm just…."

"Embarrassed? Only natural Yona dear." Jae-ha smiled, petting her on the head as he joined her in standing now. He could allow himself that much. He closed his eyes then, deciding he could do that much for her. "There, you can go ahead and dress without the hungry pervert's eyes looming over you." He joked.

Yona wasn't sure if she was touched by his gentleman gesture or disappointed as if part of her wanted him to look at her. It drove her crazy that her mind was even split on this topic to begin with. But she felt like her heart was in her throat at the moment and she couldn't speak, so she hurried with drying herself off and getting her gown and vest on. "O-ok I'm ready." She said, tying the sash in a rush.

Jae-ha opened his eyes and just chuckled as amethyst eyes met his. He reached his hands out though and grabbed at her clumsily tied sash. "You didn't need to hurry on my account, Yona dear." He said, tying it properly for her.

"But… I…" Yona felt her cheeks burn even more now from their closeness, and she groaned at herself for being unable to just spit out the words already. "… I… I did want to see you… _Alone_. And talk about… Well…" she looked away, unable to even think of where to start.

"Yes, I had a feeling about that." Jae-ha said with a smile, resting one hand on her cheek. "Yona… If it's bothering you about what happened the other night, it's alright." He said, forcing his smile now as he was trying to keep his own emotions in check. "Please don't think I expect you to force yourself into anything. We can go on and pretend it didn't happen if you regret it that much-"

"Why would I want to do **_THAT_**?" Yona looked at him slightly horrified. "Jae-ha are you saying you didn't believe me when I told you that I love you?" she whimpered, worried now she was getting a delayed rejection tears formed in her eyes.

Jae-ha's eyes widened at her response. "No it's not that Yona dear, it's just you've been so terribly nervous and looking like you were regretting something so I thought maybe that you-"

" **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!** " Yona nearly shouted at him, luckily not too loud as otherwise their companions at camp would have heard them. "You just **SAW** how Hak's murderous rage can be with Soo-won back there, he'll assume you're going to hurt me and took advantage so if he finds out he'll…. I'm really bad at hiding this and I know it! But I can't tell them just yet because I know Hak will snap unless I can ease him into the idea!"

Jae-ha shivered at the mere image of that, nodding. "… You do have a point there. So that's what was weighing on your mind, I have to admit I was thinking about it too."

"And also I… I can't help but…. Be… Selfish." Yona whimpered slightly, looking away.

" _Selfish_?" Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at that. "What are you talking about Yona dear?"

"I… I want…" the princess shut her eyes as she stuttered, whimpering as she tried to speak the words. "I-I thought the one night would be enough to hold me but I… I-I want… More." She opened her eyes to look at him pitifully. "But that's hard to do because we're never alone like that time and then all of a sudden I get stupidly jealous with just the mere thought of you with other girls and-"

"Oh so you were jealous back there, I thought that's why you were dropping things." Jae-ha couldn't help the tease, but then his smile widened as she admitted her desire for him.

"But I have no right imposing on your freedom like that!" Yona quickly added, shutting her eyes. "I know you told me that you love me, but I know that you like to… D-do that stuff with other people so it's wrong for me to be selfish and want you for myself when I can't even be brave enough to tell the others! And I can't ask you to keep it a secret for a long time that's not fair to you so-"

Her rambling was just making her even more cute by the moment, but seeing how flustered she was getting Jae-ha knew he had to calm her down. So to shush her he leaned in and kissed her lips briefly, yet passionately as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

The redhead's eyes flew open in shock as her Ryokuryuu kissed her, she flushed and returned it as clumsily as she did their first night but he didn't mind one bit. He slowly brushed his tongue over her lips once they parted and took in her scent before pulling back reluctantly, so eager though to dive back in. "You're unbelievably adorable, you know that?" he purred.

 _"Jae-ha…."_ Yona was looking at him shocked with her cheeks stained as red as her hair, her heart going a mile a minute.

"Yona love, I promised you that we could go slow for your sake, that wasn't just for sex." Jae-ha chuckled, brushing his hand through her hair. "While I will tell you that I will never stop appreciating beauty, I will promise you one thing… You will always be the woman I come back to, so there's no need for that jealousy ok? As far as keeping this a secret, I completely agree with you that right now would be the worst possible time to tell Hak about us, as I happen to like my head right where it is." He snickered slightly, but then turned serious again. "Yona I meant every word I said that night, and it was the most beautiful one I've ever had. I'm yours if you want me but I could not leave you even if I wanted to, because I cannot be at ease unless you're by my side." He took her hand into his and brought it towards his heart. "Be it this god damn blasted dragon's blood or my own feelings, I don't care anymore. I love you, Yona." He then kissed her once again, sending her mind into orbit.

Tears floated down Yona's cheeks as she kissed him back fiercely, she threw her arms around him to hug her Green Dragon tightly as he slowly lowered himself down onto the grass on his back. As she lay on top of him, she flushed as she felt his eager member poke against her thigh, making her wiggle a bit to try and position her pelvis so she could rub against that tent.

This made Jae-ha grin within their kiss, he slipped his tongue into her mouth as his hands moved to her hips to poke her even more now, as if stressing how their clothes were the only thing preventing them from connecting right then and there. He the traced one hand up and down her back slowly, while the other kept finding spots to grope as he kissed her with all the love he could. His tongue wrapped around hers and tried to teach her what to do by exploring her mouth for a moment and then pulling back, inviting her to do the same.

Which she did, slowly and timidly but she returned the motion, her tongue at first tasted his lips as if asking permission, and then after a moan escaped his mouth she moved her tongue inside, his appendage welcoming hers happily as they danced in his mouth. Yona's breasts were snug against his chest and while they had several layers of clothes on, their bodies were as close together as they could get. Her hands were stroking his cheeks as they continued to kiss until eventually the princess just had to pull back to gasp for air, leaving them both breathless.

 _"Jae-ha…"_ Yona moaned as she opened her eyes hazily, seeing the dilated eyes of her lustful dragon below her made her heart flutter even more.

"Do you feel that, Yona love?" Jae-ha whispered to her, moving one hand to grope her breast through her clothes as his other hand pressed her closer, allowing their most intimate places tease with the friction of their clothing driving them both mad. "You said you wanted more, just how badly do you want me…?" he purred, moving his hand from her breast to sneak under her gown and brush his fingers directly at her crotch covered by a simple cloth, gaining him a soft moan that was music to his ears. Tugging at the barrier, he was able to slip one finger inside, teasing her entrance with his knuckle that got soaked in her juices. "Yona darling, you're so wet… Did you forget to dry yourself from your bath here?" he teased.

 _'How is he able to even THINK while we're like this let alone say all that…?'_ Yona thought to herself as her breathing was ragged and she was having trouble speaking outside of the moans coming out from her mouth. "Jae-ha…" she whimpered. " _Please_ …" she wanted him so badly now, she didn't even care at this point how, but she wanted him to take her and relive the pleasure of that night they made love so much.

"Patience love…" Jae-ha whispered, smirking as he rolled to change their position so he was hovering over her. "I did say something about making it better by having you on your back moaning in pleasure last time didn't I…?"

Yona thought either her heart was going to stop or that her face was going to explode… Or maybe both. She mewled again as he pumped his finger inside her painfully slow while lifting her dress up just a bit more. From there he opened his robe enough to pull his pants down to his knees, revealing his hard member that he lined up with her entrance, while his finger pushed the cloth covering her womanhood aside so he could slide into her.

"Oooooohhhhh!" Yona shut her eyes and threw her head back on the grass as she moaned. The first time they made love, she felt a sharp pain when he broke her barrier, but this time she got to feel that warm fullness right away, already liking tonight much better. " _Jae-ha…_ " she breathed, her face flushed as her violet eyes met his that were filled with lust for her before he leaned closer to kiss her cheek.

"You look so beautiful… Crying out in pleasure and moaning my name…" Jae-ha purred into her ear. "I've never seen anything more beautiful. Moan for me love, tell me how badly you want it…" he teased, starting out with slow and gentle thrusts.

" _Please Jae-ha…_ " Yona whimpered softly, wiggling a bit beneath him. "I-I… I…"

"Use your words darling." Jae-ha chuckled, kissing her other cheek. "Or tell me to stop, it's all up to you."

" ** _DON'T STOP!_** " Yona yelped as she was barely registering what he was saying, wrapping her arms around him tightly to hold him in place.

That made Jae-ha laugh, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, latching his lips against her neck where he was applying several kisses. "That's one way of asking for it love, so now I'll give you your reward, you want to cum after all don't you?" he chuckled, his fingers toying with her clit as he continued his rapid thrusts into her. All he got in response were more of Yona's moans, which just made him smirk wider... Until he suddenly stopped, hearing some footsteps.

Yona whimpered and was about to ask why he stopped when Jae-ha placed a hand over her mouth, she realized why when she heard the footsteps too now. The sun was starting to set and that's when the Ryokuryuu realized that was clearly someone coming to check on Yona, but since he didn't feel one of his brothers coming over it was obvious who it was. "Yona…" Jae-ha whispered as he pulled out of her and adjusted her dress back to normal. "Hak's coming this way, I'm sorry I have to suddenly stop like this but I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as I can." He spoke quickly as he kissed her lips, adjusted his pants and robe, then took off with one leap into the tree to hide.

Yona slowly sat up, flustered and sexually frustrated now that she couldn't get her release. There was a tight knot in the pit of her stomach and between her legs felt a great sense of loss, aching to be brought over the edge. But she knew why her Green Dragon did it, had they gotten caught it would have exploded badly, so she threw her cloak on and tried to gather a bit of tree branches to make it look like she had just finished her bath and was in the middle of getting firewood. Luckily there were several bushes and trees all around that Hak wouldn't have seen them from the distance, after all they were rolling around in the grass as they were making love. Yona just had to do something about her flushed face to get rid of the evidence of what she had been just doing.

 **"Princess."**

Yona gasped when she looked up at her bodyguard. He still had that serious, sorrowful expression from before due to their encounter with Soo-won. She noted his bandaged arm, Yoon's handiwork after all. The Lightning Beast must have just woken up and asked where she was, so the boy genius would have told him that she went in this direction.

"… It's going to get dark soon, please return to the camp." Hak said after a moment of silence.

Yona merely nodded, going along with him. Her mind racing to how upset Hak would have gotten had he witnessed what she was just doing. But at the same time she felt sad thinking about the pain he was going through and how he couldn't even seem to smile at the moment.

Jae-ha merely watched from his hiding place in the tree, smiling at the two as they were walking back to camp. He chuckled as he watched Hak insist on taking Yona's load of firewood, which she loudly protested saying he needed to heal… Until he demonstrated he still had strength in his hand much to her shock.

 ** _"OUCH! No way you got such a grave wound! What kind of muscles do you have?!"_**

Jae-ha snickered at that one. "If I didn't know better I'd swear Hak was one of the dragons with his insane strength." He muttered to himself, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Damn that was close though… I thought if someone would come looking for her it would had been Kija or Shin-ah so I would have sensed them… Didn't expect Hak to wake up so fast with everything Yoon was giving him for that wound." He then shrugged. "Leave it to Hak to not allow himself a moment of rest when it comes to Yona-chan…" the Ryokuryuu brushed his fingers over his lips, musing over how lovely it was to kiss Yona again and so close to bringing her to pleasure… But that's when something dawned on him. "… Hmmm, I didn't think about it last time since we were in the heat of the moment, but… I might need to watch myself with her, after all she could get pregnant if we keep on…" he rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I could always put those lessons Val gave me to use here, she always did say I'd probably need them someday." He mused thinking about his adoptive sister through Captain Gigan back in Awa… Wondering where she was and how her life was doing at the moment. "Maybe it is best Hak interrupted us, or else I surely would have cum inside her again without thinking."

Seeing as it was getting dark, that was his perfect cover to leap through the trees and actually get back to camp before Yona and Hak, as the princess was in the middle of hugging the Thunder Beast at the moment so he was so focused on her he'd never see the Green Dragon. Jae-ha was in the middle of telling Yoon how the town was looking before they even got back. During dinner, Yona kept stealing glances the Ryokuryuu's way while her face was flushed. Luckily Hak still seemed lost in thought and probably still thinking about Soo-won or he would have clearly seen it. Eventually the princess excused herself to her tent, saying she was exhausted for the day.

"Lightning Beast you better take it easy with that arm, let the dragons handle the night watch for today." Yoon reminded Hak as he was cleaning things up before he'd join Yona.

"Yeah…. Sure…" Hak said with a sigh, getting up and heading for the tent.

"Would it be better if you stayed with Yona dear for the night Hak?" Jae-ha couldn't help but tease to try and lighten the mood. "After all I'm sure her warm hug would melt your-" he stopped when he got an icy glare from the Thunder Beast that clearly said _'Not tonight Droopy Eyes'_ as in he just wasn't in the mood for the Green Dragon's teasing. Jae-ha twisted his mouth and stood up, coming over to Hak to pat his shoulder. "Big brother's here if you ever want to talk about it… While I know you think I shouldn't have stopped you, you do realize how much it would have hurt _her_ if I let you kill him…? There's no way you would have left there alive, Hak. Sometimes the answer isn't always throwing your fists."

"… How do you do that?" Hak spoke after a long pause. He never understood how the Green Dragon could even think of such things in a heated situation, not to mention there were very few times the Thunder Beast ever saw the Ryokuryuu lose his temper. But he had to admit Jae-ha had a point, Yona would be crushed losing someone else close to her, even a precious friend like himself. While he knew the princess didn't love him romantically, she always expressed her concern for him and her desire to protect him from harm. But still, Hak couldn't throw away his hatred like that he felt, if anyone hurts someone he cares for his first reaction is to lash out…

"… Do what?" Jae-ha blinked, tilting his head to the side.

 _"… Never mind."_ Hak shook his head, choosing to end the discussion, turning towards the tent again.

"Hak… There might be a time Kija and I won't or cannot stop you, then and there you have to make the choice." Jae-ha pressed. "In that instance, try to think of Yona dear and what it'll cost her."

Hak didn't answer, he just went on ahead into the larger tent for the guys.

Jae-ha just sighed to himself, hoping Hak would be better after a good rest and some time. He then turned to the Hakuryuu who was looking concerned for the Lightning Beast. "Kija, I'll take the first shift for the night watch ok?" the Ryokuryuu offered.

"Alright Jae-ha." Kija nodded. "I suppose we should turn in for the night then."

Jae-ha just took a seat on a log near the fire as his dragon brothers gathered to the tent to join Hak, as Yoon finished and went to the smaller tent to stay with Yona. Sitting there, the Green Dragon mulled over his thoughts while looking at the crimson flames before him. ' _Maybe I overstepped the line back there but Hak's been far too eager to throw his life away for Yona and that bloodlust he was radiating was dangerous… Had he killed the king in front of everyone like that, he would be hunted down and killed right in front of Yona surely… That wouldn't help anyone, not to mention the fact that this country would deal with another king murdered suddenly and Yona's far from ready to take over an entire country, she's still just a sixteen-year-old girl. I think that's why she's alright with keeping things the way they are right now, not to mention the way she's growing and learning through this journey, each step makes her more capable should that day come…'_ he smiled to himself, recalling how she took charge of situations lately, especially recently with looking into the Water Tribe's troubles, even standing up to himself when he told her quite passionately to leave things alone. _'And yet she's still so shy and adorable when it comes to wanting my attention… The way she kept looking at me all evening I thought for sure someone would call her out on it, but luckily they didn't notice… This will be rather interesting to try and keep a secret.'_ he chuckled to himself and then smiled. Here he had prepared himself to expect that night between them to be just a one-time moment when he gave into his urges and feelings, but that she'd regret it later and want things to go back to normal. He never dreamed she'd tell him that she wanted more, and the way she expressed her jealousy but was upset with herself as she didn't want to limit his freedom… Damn, it was all a turn on for him. _'Damn dragon's blood was just trying to shove into my face that she's the perfect woman for me I guess.'_

 ** _"… Jae-ha?"_**

The Ryokuryuu snapped his head up when he heard the tiny voice calling to him. His amethyst eyes widened when he saw the very girl that was on his mind stood right before him. Her cheeks were flushed and she was fidgeting on the spot, her hands behind her back. She had left her cloak back in the tent so the fire illuminated her crimson hair beautifully along with all her curves and features.

"Yona dear… What's wrong?" Jae-ha asked with a warm smile. "It's not like you to come out here in the middle of the night, not that I don't mind the company after all it can get quite lonely, but you need your rest. Your back might be healed but Yoon suggested against you doing your late-night practice as it was tiring you out, you know." He reminded her, as he and the others had often seen the princess get up in the middle of the night to either practice her bow or sword. But usually when she did this she'd try to sneak around them, even though they all saw and watched her just to make sure she was safe, though these days she mostly practiced during the day since Hak wasn't opposed to it as much as he used to be.

"T-that's not why I'm up I…" Yona looked to the side, still blushing as she moved her foot in circles on the grass. "… I can't sleep and well… I-I noticed you were here and… I…"

"You thought it would be a good time for us to be alone for once?" Jae-ha decided to finish for her, drumming his fingers over his chin. "While I will admit it's crossed my mind, I didn't want to impose on your beauty rest my dear. But since you can't sleep, that's a different matter." He patted the spot next to him on the log. "Come join me then, Yona-chan." As much as he wanted to suggest she sit in his lap he reminded himself to take it slow with the princess after all, a comment like that might embarrass her too much.

But then she surprised him yet again as she did come over and sit right on his lap, flushing as she did so. "…. I-is this ok?" she asked, looking at him timidly. When she saw his widened eyes she immediately second guessed herself, trying to get up. "S-sorry I-I'll move I just-"

But Jae-ha recomposed himself quickly as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down, smiling as he kissed her forehead. "Of course it's alright Yona dear, you just surprised me with your sudden boldness." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. Trying his best to ignore his erection that popped from having her so close.

"Well…. Y-you did promise to make up to me… You know…" Yona was stumbling over her words as she looked away, cheeks blazing with her blush and fidgeting in his lap.

"Ah yes that must have been on your mind all this time, no wonder you can't sleep." Jae-ha chuckled at that, taking one of her hands and placing a kiss on her fingers. "Is that also why you sought me out love? You want me to continue our activities from earlier?"

Yona swallowed hard as she tried to form a reply, nodding once. "Y-yes…" she then whimpered as she looked at him with that same pitiful look again. "I-I'm sorry I know I'm being selfish b-but t-this pressure's been… B-bothering me since then and I don't know what to do about it and…." She squirmed.

 _'Cute.'_ Jae-ha mused as cupped her chin to capture her lips in a deep kiss, sucking on her lower lip as his hand caressed hers that he still held, his other hand tracing lines up and down her back. He took her breath away just with that kiss as he pulled back with a lecherous grin. "No need to apologize Yona love, after all it was cruel the way I had to leave you, on the edge of your release and unable to reach it. I apologize again for leaving you that way, it was quite unbeautiful but it would have been an even worse sight once Hak ripped my head off for seeing us like that…" he joked. "He would have thought I was forcing you after all, with you beneath me like that."

Yona's brain took a moment to catch up as her body was buzzing from his kiss, but she did comprehend as she nodded. "… I-I wasn't mad you had to leave like that Jae-ha, I know why you did… I was just…"

"Frustrated? Understandable." Jae-ha chuckled, kissing her cheek. "So how would you like me to make it up to you?" he purred, pulling her closer.

"I… Errr… Ummm…." Yona was blushing yet again, and she froze. She didn't seem to know just how to reply to him about that, it almost looked like steam was going to come out of her ears she was just so damn embarrassed _. 'Just say it already! You wanted him alone and you wanted more so just ask for it! Come on words… Come out!'_ she scolded herself for freezing at a time like this.

Jae-ha smirked as he watched her struggle with her embarrassment. "Shall I help you decide then, Yona darling?" he teased, running one hand over her leg as he dipped it down to reach under her dress, his fingers painfully slowly caressed her skin until they reached between her legs where he poked two fingers at her cloth covered most sensitive area. She let out a breathy sigh of his name as he felt the dampness of the cloth and pulled it away to touch her directly, tracing her pussy lips in slow, torturous circles.

 _"Jae-ha…."_ Yona shut her eyes and moaned into his ear, squirming as she gripped his shoulder with both her hands.

"So wet and sensitive…" Jae-ha hummed, his fingers still toying with her entrance as his thumb applied light pressure to her clit, making her yelp. "Be careful love, if you're too loud you'll wake our group up." He chuckled.

Yona whimpered as she pulled back to look into his eyes that were just begging for him to have his way with her already. "B-but… It feels so…" she then hissed another moan as he pushed one finger into her, she bit her lip to try and hold in the sounds she was making but her body felt like it was on fire.

Dear god this woman would be the death of him, she was so alluring and gorgeous, especially right now with her lusting for him. "I know, so let's muffle those moans, shall we?" Jae-ha then kissed her once more as he added a second finger inside her core, applying pressure and masturbations that made her mewl within their kiss and tighten her grip on his shoulder. One of her hands moved to tangle into his hair, nails digging into his scalp as he continued to stroke her clit with his thumb. Her womanhood was getting tight against his fingers as they continued to move faster inside her. "That's it… Cum for me baby…" he purred against her lips as soon enough the knot in Yona's stomach seemed to loosen as her climax ensued.

Jae-ha kept his mouth pressed hard against hers to keep her moans from getting too loud, his fingers still working their magic as he didn't stop moving them until she relaxed from her spasm. He then broke the kiss, licking her lips as they parted. He then removed his hand from between her legs, lifting it to his face where he licked each digit slowly in front of her, enjoying the taste of her orgasm. "You came so much just from my fingers Yona dear, you really were on the edge back there weren't you?"

Yona couldn't form a decent reply, she was still floating from her pleasure. Her heart hammered and her face completely flushed as she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first… But then she finally found her voice. "You… I…. J-Jae-ha… I…"

"Yes Yona dearest?" Jae-ha chuckled, damn he really couldn't get enough of her flustered cuteness. "You want more, is that it?"

Yona nodded once, but gripped her hand at his robe, tugging a bit. " _You… Too._ " She stammered, eyes fluttering to meet his timidly. "… I want you to feel…. This good too." She squirmed a bit in his lap, which caused her legs to rub against his eager member that had been poking her.

Jae-ha's eyes widened again, and he felt his cheeks burn just slightly at that. Damn she really was too much, be it the dragon's blood stirring inside him or his own passion, he wanted her. **_Now_**. His lips crushed against hers hungrily and his hands moved to wrap her legs around him, allowing his arousal to press deeply against her special place to let her know how badly he wanted her in return. His hands got to work on her right away then, untying her sash and working her vest off and dropping it to the ground. From there he lifted her dress over her head, breaking their kiss to do so but even as he got that off his mouth was right back onto hers, kissing her with a deep passion.

Yona didn't seem to know what to do herself, but she did manage to get part of his robe open as her fingers fumbled with the garment getting the fasteners to open up. He helped her though, opening the rest and slipping his arms along with his black undershirt to expose his upper body to her curious hands that danced and caressed his taut muscles. Her fingers were careful around the area of his chest that was wrapped up from his wounds.

Finally they broke the kiss when they both had to gasp for air, Jae-ha chuckling as Yona was slowly learning better how to kiss him back as he nuzzled her nose. "Mmmmm you're becoming a wonderful kisser Yona dear, and the way you touch me…" he purred, slowly moving his hands to remove the wrappings around her breasts. "Finally I can see these beauties for myself…" he mused, after all her breasts were covered due to the bandaging for her back wound that first night. Once he exposed her breasts her nipples were revealed to be hard from his caresses and her arousal. He smiled and cupped the mounds as he looked them over. " ** _Lovely…_** " he rolled his fingers over her nipples as he lowered his hand to take one into his mouth and suck, tongue swirling to tease.

"Oooohhh Jae-ha…." Yona mewled, closing her eyes and enjoying his loving of her breasts as she pet his head as if to encourage him.

Smirking, Jae-ha licked and sucked for a while before switching to the other nipple, giving them equal treatment. His hands were caressing her sides, up and down her naked form to appreciate every inch of her skin. He then looked up at her as he nestled his head between her breasts, just enjoying for the moment how erotic her expression was. "That face you're making right now Yona dear… It's intoxicating."

Yona opened her eyes and flushed as she saw that predatory look in his eyes, she shivered for a moment but smiled at him. "Jae-ha…. I love you." She said warmly, her eyes shining.

The Ryokuryuu felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as he smiled, lifting his face from her twins to kiss her again. "I love you too, Yona darling." He then rubbed her soft breasts in slow circles, smiling as he looked at her. "And when you look at me like that… I can't hold back any longer…" he whispered, his hands pulling down his pants enough to expose his member to rub against her leg. "I want to feel you inside, are you ready?"

Yona blushed as she felt his erect cock throbbing against her thigh, her heart beating away rapidly as she gave him that look again that was begging for it.

"Use your words love." Jae-ha reminded her, smiling wide. "Give me that sweet permission I'm waiting for."

" _Jae-ha…._ " Yona whimpered slightly, wiggling a bit in his arms to press against him. "I… I do want it… _Please…_ " her hips bumped as her legs wrapped tightly around his back.

"That's my Yona dear." Jae-ha purred, grabbing her hips to guide her to sink onto his member, her pussy fitting like a glove as he slipped inside.

Yona moaned into his shoulder as that feeling of fullness returned, and he started out with a slow and steady pace, squeezing her hips as he raised and lowered her onto his dick.

"Yona… You feel so warm and tight… Do you enjoy my tail inside you?" Jae-ha teased, kissing at her neck.

Yona still couldn't get how he could talk so damn much during all this mind-blowing pleasure, but she was able to nod in response as he continued to thrust into her, sensation stimulating her senses and flooding her body with pure pleasure. As her walls clung to the Green Dragon's length, he continued to move rapidly inside her, pushing as deep as he could go. Once she felt a warmth pulse inside her, she was surprised to feel him grip her hips tightly and lift her body off his cock, just as something sticky released around her legs. She was about to whimper from the loss when suddenly she was on her back, and she saw her lover looming over her.

"Sorry for that Yona dearest, but if I get greedy and cum inside you all the time, you'll get pregnant for sure." Jae-ha chuckled, currently stroking his cock to get it back to full hardness to be able to bring her further pleasure and clean off the load he already shot. "Don't worry, we only did the one time which should be alright as it was your first time, but it just occurred to me we should try to be careful. You're far too young to become a beautiful mother." He teased, poking her nose with his free hand. "Just let me handle it and trust me ok? Someone once taught me some lovely tricks for handling this."

Yona flushed when he brought that up, she hadn't even considered the consequences of her sexual activities with her Ryokuryuu, too caught up in her own pleasure. She just thanked her lucky stars that Jae-ha was experienced at this and had even thought of it. She then moaned when he entered her again, he leaned in to kiss her to muffle her moans of ecstasy as he pumped into her harder and faster than before. Her arms hugged him tightly against her as she moaned into his mouth from the new depth he was reaching, he wasn't kidding when he told her that he'd have her on her back crying out in pleasure if he had his way. He fondled her breasts while pumping into her and slipping his tongue into her mouth during their kiss. With the way he was loving her body all over it didn't take long for her to reach her climax, her toes curling as she came.

Jae-ha had to pull out during her orgasm though, it was too good and he was about to shoot again, so he released onto the grass while Yona was panting heavily below him, hazy eyes looking up at him with a smile.

"I hope that made up for stopping back then, Yona dearest." Jae-ha chuckled, stroking her cheek as he wrapped her up in his arms and rolled them over, cuddling her on top of him as he lay on his back.

"M-more than that…" Yona flushed, but snuggled against his chest. She then wiggled a bit as she noticed something. "Y-you're still…. _Ummmm_ …." She didn't know how to say it, but she clearly felt his hard cock poking her still.

Jae-ha laughed at that one. "Don't mind me Yona dear, I just have a strong stamina that my dragon tail likes to keep going for a long time. Having you like this, I can't help but want to keep loving you over and over again…"

"I-is there something I can do to help?" the princess offered, clearly serious as she looked at him. "I-I mean I noticed you were… Well rubbing off that stuff and I-I… Well…"

Jae-ha noticed the hesitation in her voice, but was curious what she had in mind. "Yes Yona love? There are several ways we can go about this but whatever is on your pretty little mind?"

"W-well…." Yona stammered again. "… L-last time… You… You did that thing to me with your mouth…." She said, stumbling over her words still. "… D-does that work the… The same for you?" she looked at him shyly.

Jae-ha was stunned silent for a moment, damn his innocent little princess was going to turn into a pervert at this rate…. And he was loving it. He loved her daring nature and eagerness to learn, her growth was such an arousing thing that Yona would feel him growing to full hardness against her thigh. "… Are you seriously asking to suck my cock Yona dear?" he purred, a glint in his eyes as he asked.

Yona blushed madly and looked away. "W-well I just thought…"

Jae-ha turned her head to kiss her once more, his hand just stroking her back casually. "I couldn't ask for anything more beautiful than the sight of the girl I love taking me into her mouth… But only if you let me pleasure you as well."

"You've been doing that all night already…" she protested with a slight pout.

"True, but look at it this way, we can clean each other up at the same time." He replied with a grin.

Yona looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "H-how does that work?"

"First we need to move you a bit, you'll have to turn around so that you can reach my tail while I can explore your inner goddess." Jae-ha grinned wide as he explained.

"A-alright." Yona nodded, she followed his lead until she shifted her knees to crawl around, changing her position so that she was facing his legs while her pelvis rested near the Green Dragon's head. She couldn't help but notice he still had those boots on, concealing his dragon leg. She's have to bring that up later though as she already was having too much trouble speaking as she flushed when she saw his erect dick right in front of her, this being the first time she got a really good look at what brought her so much pleasure before inside her warmth. Her curious eyes gazed over his manhood, noting it slick with her juices and some white stuff on the tip, she flushed as she realized that must have been the fluids he released inside her the first time they made love.

"Enjoying the view, Yona darling?" Jae-ha's voice snapped her out of her trance. "Because I must say, you're simply gorgeous also from this angle." He brushed his fingers over her womanhood, just barely teasing her entrance which sent shivers down her spine. "So sensitive… As to be expected since you orgasmed so hard back there."

"Jae-ha…." Yona whimpered as her hips swayed from his touch. She wanted to return the favor so she lifted her hand to caress the tip of his cock, feeling her hand getting a bit sticky from the fluids, but trying not to pay too much mind to it.

"Ah Yona… That's it." Jae-ha moaned between her legs, lifting his head a bit to brush his lips to her inner thigh that had a bit of his cum from when he had pulled out. He continued kissing all the way to her moist lower lips where he traced his tongue over them slowly.

"Oooooohhh!" Yona squirmed again, her hand gripping on his length as she moaned from licking at her most sensitive area. She flushed when she realized what she just did, letting go immediately. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize Yona dear, your hand feels so good when you hold me like that." Jae-ha chuckled. "Just follow your instincts and take it slow ok?" he kissed her clit to encourage her to continue. "Don't mind me, I'm just going to enjoy the sweet taste of your climax." He then pushed his tongue inside of her, making her hips go weak and soft moans escape her mouth.

Yona clamped a hand over her mouth as she was clearly going to get too loud with the Ryokuryuu tasting her inner flesh, but her other hand returned to caress his twitching cock before her. She stroked the length up and down a few times, her fingers getting curious as they touched until she reached the base, her delicate fingers dancing over his balls as she looked them over.

" _Yona…._ " Jae-ha sighed his appreciation against her womanhood, still moving his tongue around inside her as his hands caressed her thighs before gripping them, helping hold her in place as her legs were getting weak from him stimulating her genitals.

Hearing him moan seemed to encourage Yona, so she moved her hand from over her mouth and leaned in to kiss at the tip of his member, it twitched again almost like a dog's tail as if happy to feel her warm lips. ' _No wonder he calls it his dragon's tail…'_ she mused to herself. She opened her mouth and brushed her tongue timidly against the head of his cock, tasting the substance that had come out of it. After she found that she didn't dislike the taste, she moved her tongue to swirl around the top, then took it into her mouth. Hearing another moan of approval from Jae-ha, she applied light suction and inched a bit more of the length into her mouth, her tongue now caressing wherever it could touch. Her fingers still danced on what wasn't in her mouth, listening to her Green Dragon's advice and just following instinct.

Jae-ha breathed her name again as he felt his cheeks burn from feeling her mouth on his manhood. He decided to return the favor as he latched his lips to her clit and began sucking on the little numb, which was twitching from her pleasure. When he heard her loudly moan against his cock, he grinned and kept it up for a little while until he switched to sucking on her inner flesh, making several lewd sounds as he sucked in her juices.

"Mmmmmm!" Yona shut her eyes and wiggled her hips, making it hard for her to concentrate. She bobbed her head while trying to do similar to his cock, sucking and licking him as much as she could. She felt him tremble beneath her as she wondered if that meant he was going to release again soon, but he answered her question before she could ask.

"Yona dear… You might want to let me go I'm about to explode from how wonderful that feels." Jae-ha warned. He didn't want to force her to drink his man milk, even though the thought of it was incredibly sexy he was still reminding himself to go slow with her. She already surprised him so many times today he didn't want to get greedy.

But Yona didn't remove her mouth, she felt her muscles clench in her stomach as she knew she was close to yet another release as well, and she wanted them to reach it together. So she took in some more of his member, and sucked with even more force now, making him gasp and dive right back into lapping at her pussy with his tongue, even adding two of his fingers now inside while his right hand was still holding her leg firmly to keep her balanced. It didn't take very much longer as they both reached their peak simultaneously.

Jae-ha drank down her sweet honey while licking all around her walls to clean her off while Yona tried to hold still as his sperm shot into her mouth. She felt some of it escape her lips as it trickled down her hands that were still holding his member. After swallowing what was in her mouth, she flushed and turned to look over her shoulder at her lover, who had moved his head from between her legs to catch a glimpse of her beauty.

"You surprised me yet again Yona darling, see this is why I fell in love with you." He purred, winking at her. "To catch even this pervert off guard takes talent."

"I-I… I wanted you to feel as good as I did when you… Well…" Yona looked away, slightly flustered as she felt his hands grip her sides and help pull her back against him, her back resting against his chest as he cuddled her close, kissing her cheek. He ran his tongue over her lips to clean off some of the cum that spilled onto her face, musing to himself how erotic she looked with his semen on her face.

"And you did, I cannot thank you enough Yona love." Jae-ha purred against her lips, kissing her once again. His hands fondled her breasts casually while holding her close, but otherwise he just relaxed with her in his arms after their passionate love making. "But really, seeing you want me and moaning in pleasure, it makes me feel great knowing I can bring you to that point and see this side of you. I did warn you about my hunger after all, and you kept up with me wonderfully."

Yona blushed brightly as she squirmed a bit in his arms, moving a bit to rest her head against his chest. "Jae-ha… Do you think we can do this more often? I mean… Seeing each other like this during your night watch, as it's one way we can be well… _Alone_. A-at least until…." She looked at him worried about bringing up when she would tell their group about their relationship.

Jae-ha smiled, brushing her crimson hair with his hand as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Only if you promise me not to push yourself, Yona dear." He said, poking her nose playfully. "The others will get suspicious if you're suddenly tired all the time from the lack of sleep. Luckily this annoying dragon's blood can be useful here, as I can sense when one of them might catch us… And I just have to stay alert for Hak, but otherwise I think we can manage." He moved his finger to nuzzle his nose against hers, cuddling the princess in his arms once again. "As for when our little affair should come to light, I leave that up to you. For now, it's our little secret." He took her hand into his, bringing it up to his lips where he placed a kiss on top. "Speaking of which as much as it pains me to say, but we should probably get dressed, I'm sure Kija will be getting up soon enough to take over for me." They had been going at it for quite a while now after all.

"O-oh! R-right!" Yona gasped, jumping up and turning to find her discarded clothes.

Jae-ha couldn't help but admire how cute she was in a rush to redress herself so they didn't get caught, though he frowned when he saw her exposed back now. The wound from her attack was healing but it was clear she'd probably get a nasty scar that would damage her beautiful skin. His hand absentmindedly ran over his shoulder, finding his scar from the arrow that Kumji shot him which was currently covered by Yoon's wrappings due to his injuries. For a pirate or warrior, battle scars were common, in fact Jae-ha recalled a pretty bad one on Hak's chest that was clearly from one of the many times he protected Yona. But for a princess? A young beautiful girl like Yona? It felt completely out of place, and yet her strength and desire to grow was one of the many things that drew him to her, and that scar would be proof of that determination of hers. But it would also be a constant reminder of a time he and the others couldn't protect her. He couldn't help himself though, while she was bending over to grab at her dress he sat up and lightly touched at her back while pressing his lips at her shoulder.

" _J-Jae-ha?_ " Yona squeaked, blushing as she looked at him. "I-I thought you said we need to get dressed?" she stammered.

"Yes, that we do." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't mind me Yona darling, I just couldn't help but think what a crime it is that this wound will probably leave a scar on your beautiful skin. But at the same time it's also your proof that you aren't just some weak girl. Captain Gigan used to say our visible scars always have a story to share, but the real painful ones are those in our hearts."

Yona smiled at that, nodding. "… Yeah, like the ones that Hak has in his heart…" she lowered her head a bit as she got her gown and vest on. "What about you, Jae-ha?" she turned towards him as he had just gotten his pants back on and was reaching for his black undershirt.

The Ryokuryuu blinked as he looked at her confused. "What do you mean, Yona dear? I mean I have a few battle scars but-" his eyes widened when she grabbed at his wrist, her thumb brushing over the abrasions on his skin. Of course she noticed, she always saw things like this.

"You always hide your wrists with those long sleeves and your boots hardly ever come off." Yona brought up, looking into his eyes sadly. "But there are scars in your heart too, aren't there? And that's partly why you don't like to show your dragon leg… I-I didn't want to press it but just know that… I don't think it's ugly at all really, just like I said that night I really do think it's beautiful. And I will never limit your freedom…" she took his other wrist, rubbing her fingers on his skin where his chains once were. She knew that he had told her before that the Ryokuryuu village had chained him down until he broke free when he was 12, but that was about as much as he would tell the group. "I know you don't like to talk about it much but I just… I wanted you to know that."

Jae-ha was touched by her words, leaning in to kiss her again with renewed passion. Damn did arousal just have to be so instant with her? Here they were getting ready to part and he was already getting the urge to push her down and have his way with her yet again, his hunger for the princess growing. _'She really does know just what to say to stir me up…'_ he then groaned into the kiss as he reluctantly broke it, finishing dressing himself. "Kija's awake, I can sense him. Yona dear you better hurry please if you do not want to be seen." He quickly explained _. 'After all we don't need him threatening me with his dragon hand for being a disgrace of a dragon, as he calls it.'_ He chuckled inwardly.

"R-right!" Yona snapped to as she blushed madly from his kiss, finishing tying her sash and standing up with him as he was adjusting his robe he just got on. She then hugged him one more time, looking up at him cutely. "Thank you… For everything Jae-ha. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, his heart aching for more with her but would just have to be patient. With that she quickly snuck away back into her tent, just as Kija was coming out. "Ah Kija, did you sleep well?" Jae-ha called out, then tilted his head when he noticed the White Dragon looked pale.

Kija shook his head, shivering a little. "Not quite, a bug snuck into our tent…"

The Green Dragon tried so hard not to laugh. "I'm surprised I didn't hear you scream for your life."

"I… I almost did…" Kija admitted, his cheeks turning red. "But then Ao… Ate it." He made a slightly disturbed face. "I don't understand how she can do such things sometimes, and yet that makes her braver than me…" he whimpered slightly. "I can't be a failure to the princess like this!"

Jae-ha couldn't hold back his chuckle as he came over to pat the Hakuryuu on the shoulder. "I'm sure Yona dear will forgive you for your moment of weakness. At least you can count on Ao to protect you from those nasty bugs, just like Yona-chan she looks cute and helpless but my is she full of surprises." He then turned serious for a moment. "…. How's Hak?"

"He's asleep at least but I thought I heard him muttering something about the princess." Kija replied.

 _'Maybe his brief chat from Yona on his mind? That or he's having a night terror about Soo-won coming after her.'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, rubbing his chin with two fingers. "I suppose that's to be expected with what happened. Give him some time, hopefully he'll be back to his usual self then. Just leave it to Yona dear if nothing else."

Kija smiled as he nodded in agreement with that, taking a seat on the log. "The princess does have a way with everyone like that, after all even with both of us we couldn't stop him but she did." He smiled at the Ryokuryuu. "Even you couldn't argue with her when she insisted on investigating the Nadai in the first place."

Jae-ha blushed slightly at that, rubbing his cheek in slight embarrassment. After all, that was about the time he realized he had fallen deeply in love with the princess and stopped denying his feelings. "Errr yeah, that still was a rather unbeautiful moment of mine. But when she's so full of passion and determination I just can't help it I suppose, must be the damn dragon's blood forcing me to obey." He decided to joke, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to walk towards the tent.

"Still blaming it on that?" Kija frowned, obviously disapproving. "I don't believe the dragon's blood makes me do everything, it is an honor to serve the princess and I will do so until my dying breath."

Jae-ha shook his head at the White Dragon's answer, of course he'd say that. But then he turned and smiled, his eyes straying off while he thought of his princess and their passionate loving mere moments ago. "No… I'm past that now Kija. I just want to be by her side." He replied, keeping it vague. "Anyway I'm in desperate need of my beauty rest, goodnight Kija." He then headed off into the tent.

Kija just sat there slightly confused by the Ryokuryuu's reply. "…? But he was just blaming it on the dragon's blood and then he says he's past it… What does that mean? Why does he have to be so frustratingly confusing?" the Hakuryuu groaned, rubbing his head in frustration.

Jae-ha chuckled as he knew he probably left Kija questioning his words as he sat down on his bedroll, looking over his companions. Shin-ah was asleep with Ao curled up against him, Zeno was cuddled behind him and Hak was in a corner deep asleep but with a scowl on his face.

 _'You're pretty stupid, aren't you? With this leg, the people outside would never accept the likes you. This… Green colored leg with scales jutting out. How disgusting! A leg of a monster! Even the villagers treat it like some kind of disease! Even if you go outside, there's no place for you, idiot!'_

Garou's words rang through his mind as he absentmindedly ran his fingers on his right leg covered by his boot, followed by gripping his wrist where his chains used to be. He then smiled to himself as he recalled Yona's words while she held his wrists as she spoke so passionately about never limiting his freedom, about how she loved his leg and it just cemented that this was the place for him. Home really was with their happy little group, just as he had come to realize recently. He smiled at that, but then his eyes strayed to Hak, wondering how deep his wounds went and what could be done. _'If anyone can heal him, it would be Yona dear, her heart just seems that big to spread love around all of us…. Just maybe though I can allow myself to be a little greedy and take some extra, while she's giving it after all.'_ He smirked slightly, laying back with his arms behind his head. _'One thing I know is, it certainly won't get boring around here… Adding a little excitement from the risk of getting caught at night just might be fun. And Yona dear is such a fast learner and so eager…'_ From there he drifted off, musing over what else he could teach his cute little princess the next time they'd meet up on his watch.


End file.
